


軌（上）

by KOSALAZAR



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSALAZAR/pseuds/KOSALAZAR
Kudos: 5





	軌（上）

嫵媚性感Omega總裁，冰冷俊秀Alpha文員，是M公司兩大臉讚，多少omega,alpha倒在她們石榴裙和西褲下，但都被丁經理一句兩位都有主了打破了不少男男女女的羅曼史，但有些不知死的還妄想成為小說中成功擊退正宮篡位的妖精。  
如火如荼時被勾得嬈媚的眼睄瞪得緊緊，咕咚一聲吞口水後就聽到紅艷的厚脣附上耳邊，吐氣如蘭「滾」被蜜浸淫過而低沉魅惑的聲音令人一絲都不惱羞，只摸著鼻子悻悻地笑著離場。  
或是表白時冷峻的臉像是習慣面不改容，插著西褲袋，張開小巧的口，磁性的低音炮「不好意思我不接受」已是習慣無數表白，小口就自動道出這句話。  
這二人被稱做M兩個世界或者冰火兩重天，大家卻不知她們之間的恩怨。  
「金總，這有份文件要您簽名。」金容仙聽見內線電話熟悉的低音炮，嘴角勾得邪魅「進來吧」  
看著將襯衫扭扣扣到最高，領帶結得整齊的文星伊，就歪嘴冷笑，放鬆身子躺在辦公椅上，雙手隨意搭在肚前「脫掉最上那兩粒扣子。」  
文星伊置若罔聞打開合約放在金容仙桌上，從胸前取出一支鋼筆雙手捧著遞給金容仙，恭敬地低著頭待她檢閲合同。  
倏忽之間，一種輕柔的感覺觸上手腕，文星伊慌忙抬頭，金容仙脫下黑絲襪，一隻腿跪上辦公桌上，靠前束綁文星伊的手腕，文星伊像是習慣了，一聲不響，只冷冰冰看著金容仙。  
金容仙坐回椅子上，將腿搭上辦公桌上，戴上金絲橢圓框眼鏡，認真地端詳著合同，小腳丫一點一點的，無視冷冽的視線。  
脫去黑絲襪，文星伊居高臨下就看到包臀裙下的黑色蕾絲T  
back，渾圓的蜜桃看上來白晢滑彈，白花花纖長的美腿更是沒有一絲贅肉，面不改容，西褲的帳篷卻騙不了任何人。  
金容仙托一下眼鏡，抬眸看到了那鼓起，遂將腿放下，托著腮子看著文星伊，亮眼一眨一眨，圓臉可愛更多的是魅惑，伸出纖指沿著俊臉掃「今天小白臉怎麼這樣不聽話呢…」被綁著雙手的文星伊無法避開，只冷冽地瞪著金容仙的魔掌。  
「那…我自己來了喔…」金容仙伸手作亂，文星伊咬緊牙關，艱難才張口吐出一句話「金總請簽名…」金容仙扯鬆文星伊的領帶，解了兩粒扣子，襯衫鬆鬆垮垮的。  
金容仙拉過文星伊的領帶，借力湊到她臉前，玩味悠悠地說「呵，文星伊，我只想到四個字形容你，衣。冠。禽。獸。」文星伊冷漠的臉上終於有一絲崩塌，咬牙切齒「金容仙…」  
金容仙慢慢退開走到辦公桌後蹲下從抽屜裡抽出一份文件亮在手中「你老婆要那四環房子」扔到桌子上，文星伊笑意一閃而過，然後抬手使眼色讓金容仙把她給絲襪給解了，金容仙解開後文星伊右手就將金容仙翻過來，背抱著她，揉著胸前的柔軟，左手粗暴地解著皮帶，咬著金容仙的耳垂，口齒不清地說「很好玩嗎金容仙？」  
敲門聲打斷總裁房中一齣活春宮，金容仙彈了一下文星伊的堅挺「別高興得太早。」  
————————————————————  
文星伊正懊惱，從那天在公司通宵加班撞見金總發情期，被「幫忙」後金總闊綽地扔來一纍現金，就此就淪為小白臉生活，但半推半就，面對包養自己的尤物富婆就…暗生情愫了，可能是因為她淫賤的叫聲，激情的性愛吧…  
文妻將頭伸進房中，喊起在辦公桌埋頭苦幹的文星伊「老婆，你總裁來了，說有份報告趕著明天開會用。」一邊說一邊進來摟了一下文星伊肩膀「快去吧別讓你總裁等。」  
文星伊心內一陣驚恐，幸好出去客廳發現金容仙穿戴整齊公裝，甚至換了條灰白間條長褲，顯得更加修長知性。  
「金總您請坐，家裡沒生果了，我出去買點回來。」文妻背好側垮包，穿著鞋著。  
「不用了，媳婦你休息去吧！」文星伊著急地衝去門口摟上文妻的腰。  
「你快忙吧！」  
「那就有勞您了」金容仙笑得恬靜，聲音在文星伊耳中聽出那笑意。  
「哎…你家很窮嗎？這空調劣得很」金容仙嘟囔著，解開上身的襯衫，扭扣下竟然是只有兩塊薄紗的性感內衣，小櫻桃被黑網濾得格外誘人，渾圓都逃脫於內衣外。  
金容仙像一隻軟骨動物懶慵地依著沙發，伸手到後頸撕去抑制貼，一股槴子花味充斥屋子裡，與妖嬈的金容仙，花味輕盈柔媚令文星伊沉沉墜入溫柔鄉中，棉褲襠間亦被眼前性感的妖精和信息素牽起一鼓。  
金容仙慢悠悠抽去腰間棕色麻花腰帶，環在文星伊的頸上，眼前放大的正是欲望的交匯，熾到啪嗒火光，理智在雙脣互觸崩了線。  
金容仙手力一使文星伊就抱起她，omega雙腿順道勾上alpha緊緻的腰肢上，文星伊隔著鬆鬆垮垮的襯衣撫摸著金容仙曼妙身軀，蝴蝶骨，腰窩，渾圓豐腴的股蛋，藝術般精緻，捧在手心中怕碎掉地呵護，但文星伊捧著手中尤物只想狠狠地要她。  
顯然地，越發濕熱的大腿根部，越發嬌吟的喘息，越發著急地扒著文星伊的衛衣，火柴燃起，它需火熱無空隙摩擦，燃燒需要氧氣，燃料，高溫，金容仙此刻只需要文星伊，她捧著alpha的臉對上就熱烈地啃著脣齒，文星磕碰碰撞進書房。


End file.
